


Venus en la piel de mi mejor amigo.

by orphan_account



Series: Hidekane Doujinshi [1]
Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Doujinshi, Kaneki black reaper, M/M, Romance, Tragedy, Yaoi, hidekane, kanehide - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 06:05:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9222260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Doujinshi a color Hidekane-KaneHide





	

**Author's Note:**

> Los personajes pertenecen a Sui Ishida  
> La historia es universo alterno.


End file.
